Max Is Back After Saving The World!
by xXxFoolishYoungAndInLoveXxX
Summary: Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

The Adventures of Maximum Ride

Fang and MAX? NOT TOGETHER!! SO YEA 2 UP SOON! BUT UH YEA SO UH THEY GO TO SKOOL BUT IT'S THE WEEKEND SO YAH r&r PLEAZIES

_**The Adventures of Maximum Ride**_

"_**Hey Max catch!" I heard Brooke yell. Then I was hit in the head with a football…Figures it was Brooke she was kind of like having 4 brothers instead of 3…it Sucked!! Well there were seven of us…. Max(me) Fang (the guy I'm in love with but don't want to tell him because he was like a brother to me) Iggy (he's blind) Brooke (Fang's sister who has, a boyfriend, I might add) Nudge ( who I can't get to SHUT-UP!) Gazzy (he stinks) and Angel (who can read minds) and her dog Total (he is ANNOYING!) Fang, Iggy, Brooke, and I are fourteen. Nudge is eleven, Gazzy is eight, and Angel is six.**_

"_**Whoa Max r u okay?" Brooke asked me.**_

"_**Yea sure" I replied. I opened my eyes to see Brooke and Fang standing over me. I was on the ground…… Fang looked worried and so did Brooke that is until, her boyfriend Jason came up behind her and started hugging her. EWW! Fang helped me up and asked "Are you really okay?"**_

"_**Yea just I I I have to go in… I have a test Monday" I replied.**_

"_**Oh okay…. WAIT! That test is on Tuesday…." He told me. I rolled my eyes giving him a "WAT ever" look. **_

"_**Okay I'll take you inside" Before I could say No I'm fine Fang picked me up bridal style and started carrying me in the house. I told him to put me down several times before the rest of the flock saw. Guess what? I knew the flock would see us and they did… except Fang and I were laughing… not normal… so of course they all had confused looks like we were clones or something and because we didn't see them we started to sing a Miley Cyrus song because that's what Nudge was listening to….**_

"_**I got my sights set on you and I'm ready to aim" I started. Fang cut in "I've got a heart that will never be tamed I new you were something special when you spoke my name now I can't wait to see you again…" We finished together 'because we saw the flock staring at us even Brooke had come in with Jason and they were staring at us too. This made it all the worse. **_

"_**Were you guys flirting?" Brooke asked.**_

"_**No!" Fang and I said in unison.**_

"_**Really? Cause it looked to me like you guys were flirting a bunch…." Brooke snapped.**_

"_**Well whatever!" I finally had lost it with Brooke. "And who cares if we WERE! You're the one with a problem miss I have a boyfriend at 14! And still don't have a date to the stupid dance at the freaking beach!"**_

"_**FOR YOUR INFORMATION I DO HAVE A DATE TO THE DANCE UNLIKE YOU!" Brooke snapped. Before I could say anything else Mom (Dr.Martinez) had said "WHAT is going on in here?"**_

"_**Nothing" all we all said together. Fang still hadn't put me down yet. And when he did it was because Mom gave him a "Put her down" look. Moms sometimes I mean your having a goodtime with your boyfriend and they have to ruin the fun. O did I say boyfriend I meant BROTHER!!**_

"_**Seriously what is going on here?" Mom asked.**_

"_**She's being a JERK!" I said just as Brooke said the same thing.**_

"_**Fang what is going on between those two??" Mom questioned.**_

"_**Well… I ….. I ……. Was taking Max upstairs and Brooke started saying are you guys flirting and she and I said no and she was all yea you were and it just got out of control" Fang responded.**_

"_**Yea and if you weren't flirting why were you carrying her?"**_

"_**Ummmm……."**_

"_**Well?"**_

"_**She….. hurt her ankle"**_

"_**Oh okay I'm going to go pick up Ella from camp. Brooke and the rest of you come with me Fang and Max stay here."**_

"_**UGH!" Brooke practically yelled.**_

"_**WOW thanks mom" I said.**_

"_**You're welcome Max! Now let's go!" When they left Fang carried me up the four flights of stairs and up to my room. He put me on my bed so I could rest. He lied down on the other side next to me. I sighed**_

"_**What are you doing?" I asked laughing.**_

"_**Well I'm going to try to cheer you up by…." He started tickling me! I started laughing so hard I almost snorted. Geez! That would have been embarrassing in front of the guy u love huh? So I started trying to push him off but he was a pound heavier than me so I finally pushed him off and he fell on the floor laughing and I was laughing too we were laughing so much that when we were done laughing we both had really bad hiccups so of course we started laughing about that. When we were done Fang got up and started walking towards the closed door.**_

"_**Where are you going?" I asked him.**_

"_**To my room?" he said turning around.**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**Because…. You don't want me in here?"**_

"_**Where did you hear THAT?" I smirked.**_

"_**Oh oh okay I'll stay in here with you but just in till they get back."**_

"_**Okay"**_

"_**What do you want to do?" **_

"_**Why don't we talk about Lisa?"**_

"_**Why what did oh you oh you saw us? In the alleyway kissing?"**_

"_**Umm yea?" My eyes got watery all of the sudden. Then I knew I was crying. Dang it!**_

"_**Max?"**_

"_**You can go…"**_

"_**But what if you get lonely?"**_

"_**I won't trust me!"**_

"_**B."**_

_**I cut him off, "Go!" I was so crying by the time he left. I was thinking when the doorbell rang and interrupted my thoughts. I got off my bed to go answer it but I heard Fang going to go answer it so I sat back on my bed. Then I heard I slight tap at my door.**_

"_**Go Away Fang!" Lisa came in.**_

"_**What's the matter Max?" she asked.**_

"_**You and Fang! Now Get Out!"**_

"_**Ok?" No sooner then she left I heard another knock at my door.**_

"_**Go away!" I yelled. So of course Fang came in anyway! I buried my face in the pillow. Fang came in and sat on my bed and rubbed my back.**_

"_**I'm sorry!"**_

"_**Yea well whatever I just snapped you know?" I sat up.**_

"_**Well… we have like five minutes till they get back" I looked at my red carpet on the floor.**_

"_**Yea?" I said..**_

"_**And Lisa is gone…"**_

"_**Thank god!"**_

"_**What do you want to do?"**_

"_**I have no clue!" I started laughing.**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Huh? Oh nothing" Fang took his hands and put them on my head so I would look at him. I started laughing.**_

"_**What?" He bent down and kissed me I kissed back of course. When we pulled away he whispered in my ear… YEA LIKE I'M GONNA TELL YOU!**_

"_**We're home!!" Ella burst through the bedroom door. **_

"_**Five minutes?" I asked Fang. He laughed.**_

"_**Ella, how was school?" Fang asked.**_

"_**Good… I think I'm going to go finish my homework…"**_

"_**K" She exited.**_

"_**Now where were we?" I got up.**_

"_**This isn't right you're like a brother to me!"**_

"_**Yea but you kissed back!"**_

"_**I was caught up in the moment!"**_

" ………………………_**.." Fang got up.**_

"_**FANG! I'M sorry!" **_

"_**Whatever…" I started crying when he walked out. Did I just say I was caught up in the moment? WHAT moment? There was a Fang and I there was a moment and there was an us? WHAT WAS I THINKING?! So here I was sitting in my room. I was sitting in there from four-six. At dinner time I was called down so was Fang and the rest of us. I was the last to come down. Fang had glared at me when I first came down. I stared at my dinner as everyone else ate. **_

"_**Eat!" mom said.**_

"_**I'm not hungry…" My face was pale and stained with tears.**_

"_**Why are you so pale?" Brooke asked.. I looked up only to see that Fang was sitting across from me.**_

"_**Max why don't you go lay down I'll help you upstairs." Fang said.**_

"_**No I'm I'm I'm okay." I said.**_

"_**Whatever." He said with the same tone that he used when he had left my room earlier. I looked down again only to find tears streaming down my cheeks. Jeez! I was crying a lot today. I got up with my plate, pushed my chair in, put my plate in the sink and went up to my room and closed the door. Seconds later I heard the doorbell ring. I went down to get it because well they kept ringing the doorbell and people weren't answering it. Fang and I reached for the door handle at the same time. Opened it at the same time. We both stood there. **_

"_**Oh heck no! No way dude! You aren't coming in here Lisa!" I said.**_

"_**Well Ella invited me over for a sleep over." She replied.**_

"_**Lisa!" Ella pushed me and Fang out of the way.**_

"_**Hi Ella!" Lisa screamed.**_

"_**COME IN!"**_

"_**Ok" **_

"_**Do you know Fang and Max?"**_

"_**Umm yea. I know them"**_

"_**You do?"**_

"_**Yea she knows Fang real well" I cut in. **_

"_**I'm going to go up to my room" I muttered.**_

"_**Yea me too." Fang followed. I walked into my room and Fang walked into his room right next to mine. Then I heard a knock at the door.**_

"_**UGH! Fine Come In!" Fang walked in.**_

"_**OMG! I changed my mind get out!" I said sarcastically.**_

"_**Shut-up!" Fang sat on my bed.**_

"_**So?" **_

"_**l has a confession" **_

"_**Yea? Go tell it to Lisa."**_

"_**I can't tell her I HAVE to tell you because it's about you."**_

"_**Yea?"**_

"_**Yea"**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**This" He bent down to kiss me and I moved.**_

"_**Dude!"**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**No!"**_

"_**What's the matter?" Fang stood up.**_

"_**Figure out who you like me or her!" Ella came in.**_

"_**Hi! Oh bad time?" she said.**_

"_**No! Come in!"**_

"_**Yea we were done anyways!" Fang practically shouted. **_

"_**WOW okay yea I'm going to leave" Ella said.**_

"_**Yea?"**_

"_**Yea"**_

"_**Bye!" she said slamming the door and running down the stairs.**_

"_**Bye" I said sweetly to Fang.**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Bye!"**_

"_**No!"**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**Because I don't want to!"**_

"_**BYE!"**_

"_**NO!"**_

"_**YEA!"**_

"_**NO"**_

"_**YEA BYE!"**_

"_**Fine bye!"**_

"_**I always win!" I said bringing my tone down. He slammed the door behind him and seconds later Mom came in my room.**_

"_**What is going on up here?"**_

"_**Ask Fang I have no idea!"**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Ask Fang! I don't have any idea! Seriously!"**_

"_**Ok I'll be back with Fang!" I heard her knock at his door, him answer it and in seconds later they were in my room.**_

"_**OKAY now what is going on between you two?" Mom said.**_

"_**Nothing!" Fang answered.**_

"_**Well" I started to say but a hand covered my mouth. Fang. I licked his hand and he pulled away.**_

"_**As I was saying nothing was going on it was just like a brother sister squabble!" Fang looked surprised that I could actually lie like that.**_

"_**Yea" Fang agreed quickly. Like he could come up with anything better?**_

"_**You know I have cameras in your rooms?" Mom asked.**_

"_**No you don't" Fang and I said together. She showed them to us then we went downstairs and saw the monitors she rewound a tape and Fang and I were on a TV screen.. It was the part where he leaned into kiss me and I got up and said "Dude!" mom stopped it right there.**_

"_**If nothing was going on WHAT was THAT?" mom asked. Silence.**_

"_**Hello? WHAT WAS THAT?!" Silence again. **_

"_**I-I-I well I can explain" Fang started but I cut him off.**_

"_**We were rehearsing for a school play on Tuesday." Two for me-Zero for Fang!**_

"_**Uh-huh, well I should watch you guys practice!"**_

"_**Okay" I responded. Fang and I let mom walk in front of us before we whispered to each other.**_

"_**What were you thinking are you crazy?!" Fang let her get at least ten or twelve feet ahead before he said that.**_

"_**I don't know just follow what I do. Pick up a book and so will I and just play along. Mmk?" **_

"_**Okay. I'm still not sure about this. What are we gonna do? Is there a kissing scene? A let down scene? A flying scene? Got a new girlfrei" I slapped him across the face.**_

"_**Shut-up!" When we got upstairs, Angel was waiting on my bed.**_

"_**Hey sweetie what's the matter?" I asked. **_

"_**Well I was going to tell you about what thoughts I picked up earlier from someone special but…" **_

"_**Okay tell me!"**_

"_**Umm alone?"**_

"_**Okay in the hallway?"**_

"_**Yea." We went out in the hall.**_

"_**What is it Hun?"**_

"_**Fang" she said bluntly.**_

"_**Okay"**_

"_**He was thinking earlier that you're the one he wants by his side and he thought that you were cool and he didn't want to kiss Lisa but he had to make you jealous some how to you know make you like him then he came and asked me for advice? I didn't know what to tell him so I just said do what your heart feels.. That's why he keeps kissing you and and I'm sorry Max!" I drew her into a hug.**_

"_**It's okay"**_

"_**Are you sure?"**_

"_**Yea it's not your fault he tries to kiss me it's my fault I was jealous of Lisa so you know it was my fault not yours ok sweetie?" She nodded.**_

"_**Now go back to your room."**_

"_**Okay Max." I entered the room and when I did Fangs' eyes met mine and I looked away. Fang picked up a book and I picked up the same book because I had two of them. Fang sat on my bed and I sat with him he leaned into kiss me and got up and said all that crap then mom said we were good and she left.**_

"_**What were you thinking?" Fang asked.**_

"_**I don't know jeez what WAS I thinking UGH!"**_

"_**Yea that's what I asked you."**_

"_**Shut-up smart butt!"**_

"_**So what did Angel tell you?"**_

"_**Huh? Oh just what mom was thinking was going on between us two."**_

"_**Oh because I heard my name mentioned."**_

"_**Yea."**_

"_**I'll be in my room if you need anything. K?"**_

"_**Okay?" Fang opened the door and went out. I went down to the living room and saw mom on the phone.**_

"_**Who's she talking to?" Gazzy asked me.**_

"_**I don't know!"**_

"_**Me neither" Nudge said. When all of the sudden I had a bad feeling about this.**_

"_**Yes Jeb I think there's something going on between them!" we heard mom say because she the human she is put it on speaker phone. Then we heard this.**_

"_**Well I trust Max she's not going to let Fang have that kind of effect on her leadership!" I swallowed hard.**_

"_**Well just come over here and take Fang out to eat and talk to him and I'll talk to Max okay?" I was startled by Fang coming up behind me.**_

"_**Would you quit that?" I whispered.**_

"_**Quit what? Breathing?"**_

"_**You know what I meant, appearing silently like that!"**_

"_**Okay." Then we heard a knock at the door.**_

"_**I'll get it!" I shouted as I was heading to the door. I opened the door. It was…Jeb.. Not a surprise.**_

"_**Hi Max!"**_

"_**Hi."**_

"_**What's up?"**_

"_**Nothing"**_

"_**Can I come in?"**_

"_**I don't know can you?"**_

"_**May I come inside?"**_

"_**I don't know?"**_

"_**Ask your mom"**_

"_**Why?" I could tell he was getting irritated.**_

"_**I just need to take Fang to get some supplies for your mom."**_

"_**Jeb, I'm not stupid I know you guys are going to talk about me and mom and I are going to talk about him but you guys can trust us! We don't like each other like that! Okay?"**_

"_**Yea!" Fang came up behind me and said that and I jumped a foot in the air. He started laughing! Then Jeb somehow called mom on his cell and told her to come to the door. I started laughing. **_

"_**Move!" we heard mom say.**_

"_**Okay," I laughed. "If you say so!"**_

"_**What are you doing Maximum?" she asked.**_

"_**What do you mean Mother?"**_

"_**Don't call me mother!"**_

"_**Why?" I stopped laughing and so did Fang.**_

"_**Because it makes me well feel old!" That just did it Fang and I cracked up laughing again.**_

"_**Grounded both of you!" We stopped laughing.**_

"_**WHAT?!" Fang and I yelled together.**_

"_**Grounded! Go up to your room now!" As we walked up to our rooms I had a sudden urge. The urge to punch someone something because I was so mad. I held back that till I got in my room. I punched the glass on my window tempted to fly off. But I couldn't do that to my flock. I couldn't do it to Fang, Brooke, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, or my sweet baby girl, Angel. It was very tempting until I realized my knuckles were bleeding and that someone was standing in my doorway. Fang. **_

"_**What are you doing?" he asked me.**_

"_**I I I I "I burst into tears. Then felt strong arms around me. He had wrapped me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around him. It was so embarrassing but I needed a shoulder to cry on. Ha ha get it? Shoulder to cry never mind. Anyways as I was saying. He kept saying it's okay but what's wrong? Well, go through my stress one day and you see how it feels. I thought. We pulled away from the hug and sat on my bed.**_

"_**What is the matter Max?"**_

"_**I" I swallowed hard.**_

"_**You what?"**_

"_**I'm so stressed it's not funny and I'm mad and scared and I l..."**_

"_**You what? Go on!"**_

"_**I am so stupid!"**_

"_**No your not! Why would you be stupid?"  
"Cuz I'm in love with a guy and I don't know how he feels about me?"**_

"_**Sam? Zac? Troy ? Lucas? Eric? Who?" I took a deep breath. I thought. I said to myself you could tell him but I thought some more.**_

"_**Sam? No. Zac? No. Troy ? No. Lucas? Again no. Eric? Wait for it no!"**_

"_**Then who?" I swallowed hard.**_

"_**You." I waited for a response and when had none I got up and ran into my bathroom and shut the door. I heard Fang knock several times on the door I didn't answer.. I was now WAY too embarrassed to even think about opening the bathroom door.**_

"_**Come on, Max! Open up!"**_

"_**No!"**_

"_**Fine I'll just go away then!" I heard him slam the door. I came out and guess who was standing right there? Fang. Even though I told him to go away. When I closed the door that's when he went in front of it and I tried to go and go back in the bathroom but he blocked my way.**_

"_**Move!" I said almost close to tears.**_

"_**No! We have to talk about this!"**_

"_**No! Move!" I was really close to tears. When I looked in Fangs eyes I saw that he was hurt that I felt this way and that we couldn't talk about it even though I can trust him and we can talk for hours about something, but this I couldn't, not with anybody.**_

_**Then mom burst into my room with Jeb. **_

"_**What is going on up here?" she yelled and it hurt my ears literally.**_

"_**Nothing!" Fang yelled just as I said "Everything!"**_

"_**Right like we believe that!" Jeb said. **_

"_**Well, I was going to run away from home and then Fang stopped me and we talked about our "feelings" or whatever and well I had remembered I had to do homework so, I told him to go away then I needed his help with math and now we're taking a break." Fang smiled at me and I smiled back at him. Then looked at my mom and said, "Do you understand?"**_

"_**Yea… no I don't and your not the mother miss Maximum Ride!"**_

"_**Your not mine! I know that for sure," even though she really was "actually," I looked at Fang and as if sensing it we said at the same time "we're going."**_

"_**You can't leave!"**_

"_**You wanna watch?"**_

"_**UGH! BYE!" Jeb and mom said. Then they got out of the room. I started laughing and Fang did too. We were both laughing when Nudge barged in.**_

"_**What?!" I asked laughing.**_

"_**Max can I talk to Fang?"**_

"_**Yea besides I'm thirsty!"**_

"_**Ok"**_

"_**Good luck?" I whispered in Fangs' ear and went out listening through the door. This is happily what I heard.**_

"_**What Nudge?"**_

"_**I think you should hear this."**_

"_**Hear what?" I heard her pull something out of her pocket.**_

"_**This!" I heard a recording.**_

"_**Yes Nudge I like Fang as a friend for the LAST time!" The voice was me. I had suddenly realized it was my conversation with Nudge last week.**_

"_**Are you sure?" **_

"_**I'M positive Nudge! At least I think I am maybe I don't know and IF I HAD feelings more than brother sister feelings I couldn't tell you more or less Fang I can't even tell myself!" I decided it was time to go in before he could say anything.**_

"_**Hey I'm back did you guys talk about what you wanted to talk about Nudge?"**_

"_**Umm… yea!" **_

"_**That's good!"**_

"_**Yea umm Bye?**_

"_**Bye!" Fang was silent. I hadn't seen him this silent in a long time. Ever since Jeb had left us all those years ago because Jeb was like a father to all of us, it had hurt us big kids, just as much as the little kids.**_

"_**Hey what's wrong?" I asked. He didn't answer me all he did was pull open my door and go in his room. A couple minutes later we were told to go to bed. When everyone was asleep I knocked on Fangs' bedroom door. He opened immediately as if waiting for me.**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Nothing. Just wanted to talk to you. You seemed all weird earlier."**_

"_**Oh I'm just thinking about something."**_

"_**Oh what?"**_

"_**Nothing just what you said earlier."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Oh nevermind!"**_

**_HA ha CLIFFY more to come!! Review PLEASE!!_**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: OMG

DISCLAIMER: OMG! This magical thing happened I now suddenly own MR oh poot it was just a dream!!  oh well! POOT!!


	3. Chapter 3

Some recap but you can deal right?? okay sorry it took me so long to update peepz! So yea KEEP READING! i didn't want to leave y'all hanging so yea i know it's short but well yea sorry!!

"_**Okay!" I walked out. Fang was acting so weird. I walked downstairs to see if everyone was asleep. They were. I unlocked the front door and locked it again. I took off and spread my wings as far as they could go. I took off at my super sonic speed. By the time I stopped flying it was almost dawn I had to get back. So I turned around and started back at regular speed. By the time I got back it was twelve o'clock in the morning. I'm pretty sure that no one noticed. Boy was I wrong! Fang had everyone up, except my mom and Ella, looking for me! JEEZ! I walked in the now unlocked door. Here we go! I **__**was **__**expecting Fang to yell at me, but instead he gave me a slight nod, and made the rest of them go back to bed. He himself was going back to bed. I started up the stairs, but when i got to the top i saw Fang's door wasn't closed like normal. So me being the curious bird i am, went in. I saw him on his computer typing something on Word so i went over. When i was near his computer he minimized the document and turned to me. What was he planning? Hm-mm...**_

**_"Max?" Fang asked._**

**_"Yea?" _**

**_"You know how your birthday is the last day of school next week?"_**

**_"Yea?"_**

_**"Well... um... uh never mind." I turned and walked out and into my room and almost immediately fell asleep.**  
_

_Okay so.. read and review! UM... remember if you want FAX or anyone else in the next chapter let me know in your review!!_


	4. Ha Ha SOme Fax

Okay so me being the Fax lover I am and I have decided to put Fax in this chapter

Okay so me being the Fax lover I am and MaXiMuMRiDefAnAtIc, I have decided to put Fax in this chapter! I am not the best Fax righter so I hope this will be enough FAX!!

Disclaimer: I SADLY DO NOT OWN Fang or Maximum ride or any other characters I wish I did… But I don't 

Okay dopey here we go!

Fang Point of View

It was Sunday morning (the next morning) I don't even know what we were going to do with Max's birthday I mean it was next week! The last day of school too! Jeez, everyone else already had their gift except for Angel and I so let's see: Iggy got her a PINK shirt, Nudge got her this beautiful necklace I wanted to get her but hey what can I do or say, Gazzy got her the bracelet I wanted to get her so yea…. My options pretty much STANK! Plus, the bracelet was so pretty it had wings, it was black, and it had Max's name on it. Max knocked on my door.

"Fang!" she whisper yelled.

"Huh?"

"What are you doing did you sleep there?"

"Umm... yea i think so..."

"Well," She came in my room and sat on my bed. I went over to her and sat on the bed. This was going to be 2 LONG weeks!

**okay so it's not alot but i want 2 reviews before my next chappie!! :) Was that enough FAX i kinda left you off but i PROMISE ther'll be Fax in the next chappie I PROMISE!! **

**Shy13Fang**


	5. yay oh im sorry!

Hey guys!!! I am SO sorry I haven't updated I mean really?? Umm I HAVE been busy but I DID write another chappy I just can't get it on here because I wrote it on my laptop and my laptop won't get online???? I don't know but as soon as I can get the chapter on here I'll notify you guys okay??? Thanx

Shy13Fang (I no weird name right??)


	6. Help Me?

Hey everyone!

I really want to write right now, and I just need an idea.

It can be a one shot idea or full story idea. I just really need to write so yeah! Review or private message me.

Sorry it's not a chapter for those stories that I should still be continuing… But those stories I should be continuing just aren't doing it for me anymore and yeah...

I'm rambling now… SO yeah!

If you have ideas for a one shot or story idea, like I said, PM me or review!

Thanks guys!

xXxFoolishYoungAndInLoveXxX


End file.
